To Love a Werewolf
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Various drabbles involving Remus/Sirius and Remus/James.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Slash, Sexual Situations and Innuendo  
**A/N: **This is in response to flutter of angel wings' Drabble Collection Challenge.

**1. Anxious**

Of all the idiotic things he could have done, Sirius had to kiss his best friend Remus.

He just had to go and take that risk.

Now, Remus was staring at him with confusion in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever, and Sirius had the urge to run out of the room, but he was pretty sure that wouldn't make the situation any better.

Finally, Remus smiled and kissed Sirius.

The dark-haired boy kissed back eagerly, and he decided that the risk was definitely worth the reward.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Grass Stains**

The rain was falling around the two boys, but it didn't matter. They were completely engrossed in each other.

Their bodies were exuding heat that kept them warm from the splatters of cold rain that hit their skin.

The Quidditch pitch was completely empty aside from Remus Lupin and James Potter, and they took full advantage of the alone time.

By the time they returned to their dormitories, Remus only half-heartedly complained about the grass stains.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Herbology**

Sirius gave an aggravated sigh. They had been working on this Herbology project for two hours, and he was bored.

Unlike his werewolf friend, he could not keep his attention on school work for long periods at a time.

"Moony, I'm bored."

Remus regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "And what would you like me to do about it?"

Sirius grinned. "Entertain me."

Remus could see the lust in his eyes.

Without warning, Sirius jumped on top of him and started kissing him passionately.

The werewolf responded fervently and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck.

This was much better than the Herbology project.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Silver**

Remus opened his Christmas present and stared in awe. The silver pendant was in the shape of a wolf.

If anyone else had given him this present, he would have been offended, but he knew that James wasn't insulting him.

The wolf wasn't monstrous or ferocious looking. It actually looked friendly and gentle, and Remus knew that was exactly why James had picked this particular one out.

He smiled and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. "Thank you."

James brushed a strand of hair out of Remus' face. "You're welcome, Moony."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Angry**

James watched as his best friend kissed _his _Moony.

How could Sirius do this to him? No, he wasn't actually dating Remus, but Sirius knew how much James liked him. He'd had a crush on him since the second year.

The betrayal stung like a knife. The worst part was that he would have to put on a smile and act like he was happy for them.

He couldn't hurt Remus when he'd never even known about James' feelings for him. This wasn't his fault.

James' anger would have to stay hidden for the werewolf's sake, and his heart would have to break quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Detention**

Remus rarely got detention, but today was an exception. Remus had taken the fall for one of Sirius and James' pranks.

He only did so because Professor McGonagall had threatened to suspend them if they got into trouble one more time.

As he sat quietly in the classroom, there was an explosion heard down the hall, and Professor McGonagall ran outside to see what had happened.

As soon as she was gone, Sirius walked in the door, grinning madly. Remus looked at him suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Sirius' grin never faltered. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to say thank you for taking the fall for us by making your detention a little more fun."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Remus smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and pulled him into a kiss.

When they parted, Sirius pushed everything off Professor McGonagall's desk onto the floor. "We have about 5 minutes until McGonagall gets back. But don't worry, I'll make it a quickie."

"As opposed to what?" Remus joked, and Sirius growled before he attacked the werewolf's mouth again.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Pumpkin**

"It's so big," Sirius said in awe.

"And thick," James added.

"I want it!" Sirius yelled enthusiastically.

"No, it's mine!" James countered jealously.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Guys, you can both have it!" His two friends looked at each other.

"But I don't like sharing," Sirius complained.

"Me either!" James shot Sirius a dirty look.

Remus sighed in annoyance. "Well too bad, you have to!"

They both pouted, but Remus wasn't fazed. "Guys, it's just a pumpkin!"


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Winning**

James was ecstatic. They had just beat Slytherin in the final Quidditch match of the year, and the Gryffindor common room was full of celebrating students.

Everyone was there except for Remus. James walked up to their dormitory to find the werewolf sitting on his bed looking tired and pale.

Tomorrow night was the full moon and Remus was starting to feel its effects. He'd managed to make it to watch the match, but he couldn't handle the post-game celebration.

He smiled lightly at James. "Congratulations on your win."

James sat down next to him and pulled him into a warm hug. He kissed his forehead and the two sat in silence as Remus rested his head on James' chest.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs celebrating your win?"

James shook his head. "Nah. There's nowhere I'd rather be than here."


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Sunset**

Remus watched the setting sun with sadness. He hated the nighttime.

Even when there wasn't a full moon, the night always reminded him of his condition and the memories of when Fenrir Greyback had bitten him.

James and Sirius walked up and sat down on either side of him. They sat in silence, both knowing full well the werewolf's aversion to the night.

Finally, Sirius decided to break the somber air. "You know, it's not your time of the month yet, Remmy."

Remus laughed lightly and rolled his eyes.

Sirius smiled. "See, made you laugh!" He grabbed Remus' hand and held it in his own.

James grabbed Remus' other hand and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. "I love you, Moony."

Remus smiled as he sat between the two boys; his sadness dissolving. The sunset was rather beautiful, he mused; especially when you watch it with people you love.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Counting Stars**

Remus Lupin was sprawled out on the grass by the Black Lake aside Sirius Black. They were holding hands as they looked at the stars, seeing how many pictures they could make in the sky.

"Hey, look, Moony. It's you!" He pointed to a group of stars and traced them to form a wolf.

"I think that's called the Lupus constellation. Heh, isn't that ironic?" Sirius pondered the name as he stared intently at the constellation of the wolf.

"Oh, there's my favorite star!" Remus exclaimed and pointed into the sky.

"What star is that?"

"That's the brightest star in the Canis Major constellation. It's named Sirius."

The two smiled as they gazed happily at a shooting star going by. Neither made a wish; they both had everything they wanted right there.

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
